universeafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knoxville
The Green Machine, Meta Knoxville, is the star of The Scrambled Channel. He really gets around Universe A, however, as he also co-starred in Jiggy & Meta, and is a recurring character in both The Pixel and Friendly Fire. Appearance Meta is most well-known for his neon green hair and dark sunglasses. He has dazzling blue eyes, but hardly anybody ever sees them. He wears a layered red and black shirt and old, tattered blue jeans. Recently, he has started wearing studded red wristbands and a three-pronged necklace that Nilla made for him . He has a very big and very sincere smile that he flashes quite often. Personality Meta is characterized by a few very simple, yet very overpowering traits; He is incredibly stupid, incredibly stubborn, and wants nothing more than to have fun living life. He is immature, sarcastic, and playful, and has a lot of friends. He loves video games, and one could almost say he is addicted to them, though not nearly as much as his girlfriend Nilla. Meta rarely looks before he leaps, and often ends up getting in a spot of trouble because of it. Creation and Conception Originally, Meta's full name was simply MetaKnuckles, as he was simply an author character for Rick Bieniek, better known as MetaKnuckles. Through Jiggy and Meta, the "Meta" character fell into the stereotype of "the stupid one," and over time, as Rick began to craft more and more backstory for the character, "Meta" became less an internet persona and more his own, unique character. Rick still goes by Meta online, but at this point their personalities are so different, even Meta doesn't view himself as "Meta" anymore. The surname "Knoxville" may be a reference to Johnny Knoxville, due to the fact that both can be considered jackasses. Or it could just be that it kinda sounds like "knuckles." You decide. Reception Meta is fairly popular in favorite character polls, usually ranking somewhere around fourth place, after Topaz, Nilla, and Stick. He is sometimes tied for this spot with other main characters such as Teeks, Silver, Rog, and Doku. He has, however, received the second-most fan-art of any other Scrambled character (after Nilla), though this is likely in part due to his status as the author's personal character. Relation to other characters Nilla Nilla is Meta's girlfriend, and although she often gets annoyed with him, he loves her with all his heart and devotes most of his time and energy to making her happy. Though Meta rarely remembers what he had for breakfast, he makes it a point to remember details such as Nilla's favorite band, color, or flower, and has often fumbled his way to a romantic moment simply by using such knowledge. Presumably, Meta's accidental charm is what landed him Nilla in the first place. Now, they're almost always together, and often play video games with each other. Meta has yet to win any of them. Recently, he orchestrated a grandiose plan to surprise Nilla by taking her to see Relient K, and was rewarded with a make-out session. Topaz Topaz is a bit of a jerk, but he's been a friend of Meta's forever. Their friendship has a been a rocky one, however, a fact Meta seems to be oblivious to. Topaz has shot Meta in the chest, defaced his entire living room, booby-trapped his couch, and at one point, stopped hanging out with him for several months. They get along swimmingly nowadays, though. Topaz is over at Meta's Apartment almost as often as Nilla, so it's safe to say they're good friends. They frequently hang out and talk while hanging over the wall of the freeway on-ramp, where one can see the whole city. Topaz also was the only one to accompany Meta to the end of his search for Brawl in the future. Teeks Teeks is Meta's best friend, and they hang out and play video games a lot. Teeks isn't over as often as Topaz or Zoro, though, because he has his own apartment full of loonies to attend to. Nevertheless, Teeks and Meta have spent plenty of time together; They went to the TMNT premiere, performed together as backup singers, journeyed to the future for Brawl, and were even nearly eaten alive together. Teeks is dying to figure out how Meta ended up with a babe like Nilla, but nobody seems to know if this is a sign of Teeks crushing on her. Zoro Meta and Zoro aren't very close, but regardless, Zoro can often be found hanging out at Meta's apartment. Zoro has taken quite a liking to Nilla, though it's still unclear whether or not Meta is aware of this. Either way, they're friends, in a certain light. They play games together a lot, though Zoro has a habit of berating Meta with insults. Meta seems to take this with a grain of salt. Jiggy Jiggy was Meta's first real friend, and for a while, they shared an apartment. Meta's ineptitude was a source of constant annoyance for Jiggy, and at one point, Meta was actually kicked out for a brief while. Eventually Jiggy came around and they patched things up. They don't see each other as much now that Meta has his own apartment, but they're still good buds, playing DS here and there. Jiggy visited Meta while he was in the hospital. Rog Meta and Rog go way back. Back when Jiggy and Meta shared an apartment, Rog was a frequent visitor. His antics usually involved lusting after Nilla, but Meta seems to have laughed it all off. Rog still has a thing for Nilla, but Meta doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Even now that Meta's got his own apartment, Rog still visits often. He devised a plan to visit Meta in the hospital after Nilla's car broke down, and accompanied him on Mallow's rescue mission, where they were all painted gold. He also plays basketball with Meta and likes to eat all the cookies and make over 9000 jokes about it. Doku He may be quirky, but Doku is a good friend of Meta's. Besides hanging out at the apartment every so often to play Jump Ultimate Stars with Meta, he went to the Pig Bart protest and the TMNT premiere with the gang, though he didn't seem too interested in TMNT. Once, Doku walked through the city with every girl in town in the wings. Although Nilla was the only one who didn't seem happy to be there, Meta grew very jealous. Recently, Doku failed to realize that Meta doesn't have to dress up for St. Patty's Day. Silver Silver and Meta are friends, but Silver hasn't shown up at Meta's place for quite a while now, probably because he's spending his time at the Friendly Fire Household nowadays. Still, they're always game for a little DS in passing. Silver accompanied Meta to the TMNT premiere and to the future for Brawl. Jess Jess and Meta are good friends, but they aren't as close as some of Meta's other friends. Still, Jess hangs out in Meta's apartment from time to time, wondering what Nilla sees in him and watching the progress on the time machine. She expressed great interest in having sex with Nilla, but surprisingly, Meta intervened, telling her (and everybody else) to "back off, she's mine!" At some point in the past, something happened at Disneyland involving Meta, Nilla, Jess, and Megan that Meta and Jess would love to revisit, while Nilla and Megan would rather never speak of it again. Bacon Bacon pals around with Meta every so often, and they play basketball together. Meta never seems to want Bacon on his team though. Stick Meta gets along great with Stick, as does everyone. Stick is over at Meta's apartment more often than even Nilla, because he lives across the hall. Meta has let Stick borrow his car at least once, and lets him and his friends have a poker party in the apartment every so often. Stick was the one who got Meta tickets to the TMNT premiere, and visited Meta in the hospital. Category:Scrambled Channel Characters Category:The Pixel Characters Category:Friendly Fire Characters Category:Jiggy & Meta Characters